Preditory
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Medical student Sarah Williams ends up in hospital only to become Dr Albert Becks new obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's heart was pumping. Her mind blank as she ran through her local park, sweat was running down the nape of her neck as she exhaled out to control her breathing. Her brain needing to rest due to the stress of her exams and coursework the last few months. Spring break had now started and she could rest for a few weeks.

Sarah Williams was a 19-year-old medical student, she had long dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. Sarah loved the open air. she had always run to de stress from life. Her life had been tough, she had lost both of her parents in a car crash when she was 9 and had been raised by her elderly grandmother until her passing last year. Sarah now lived in a dormitory and luckily could live comfortably and pay off her student loans with the money left behind from her parents and grandmother.

Sarah was running hard and didn't notice the group of other runners coming towards her when she bumped hard into one and lost her balance causing her to fall hard into the bench next to her. She felt a sharp pain and heard a crunch as blackness overtook her.

Beeping caused Sarah to open her eyes, her eyes felt heavy and her head was throbbing. Slowly her vision became clear and she saw that she was in a hospital room. She groaned in pain and looked around to see a glass of water next to her. she went to reach out but gasped as a hand beat her to it. She quickly looked around and for the first time noticed the other person in her room. A Dr in a white coat was sitting in the chair next to her bed with a large smile on his face. He offered her the glass of water which she greedily drunk, feeling better she finally managed to say,

"Thank you"

"That's ok, my names Dr Beck. You were brought in with a head injury, a deep gash in your side which must have been from a nail or a jagged piece of metal and a broken arm , you took a nasty fall Sarah"

She looked up at the Dr and saw that he was still smiling at her. He was a good-looking man probably in his early 60s and was tanned. He was what her grandmother would have called a silver fox. She shifted in her bed and said,

"thank you, Dr. Beck,"

"ah just doing my job doll" he said with a slight lisp.

"so, do you have any one you would like us to call? Do you go to the college near here?"

"yeah I go to U Of A but no I don't have anyone to call but its ok ill just call a cab when I'm discharged. Do you know when that will be?"

Dr Beck reached around her to her medical notes and started to read them,

"you should be able to go home tomorrow but I want you to stay over night just to make sure you're ok and so we can rule out any bleeds on the brain, what are you studying?"

Sarah looked down embarrassed and said " I'm actually studying to be A medical Dr"

smiled and said,

"wow doll that's brilliant, If you ever need any help you can always ring my office and I'd be happy to help"

Sarah's face lit up and said,

"oh, wow really! That would be amazing. thank you!"

Dr Beck laughed and said,

"any time , if I can help my favourite patient then I'll try my best"

Sarah blushed and it caused his smile to increase. He cleared his throat and said,

"your stitches on your side need changing, ill have to call a female nurse to get them changed … unless you don't mind me doing it? Entirely up to you"

Sarah nodded and said,

"no that's ok you can do it, I mean you're here now so makes sense"

Dr Beck smiled and said,

"ok then are you able to turn on your other side while I get the stuff ready please"

Sarah slowly turned on the side not cut and smiled as the Dr placed a gossip magazine next to her,

"here you read this while I get this done, it will distract you from any pain"

As Sarah began to read the article Dr beck walked behind her began to part the side of her gown away to revel her wound, he peeked at her and saw she was looking at the magazine and took his change to admire her . Her back was on show and the very side of her shapely bum which was covered by her panties and the hospital blanket. He took a deep breath in started the stitches. every now and again stroking her pale delicate flesh on her back.

When he was finished which took longer than it should have due to his gazing but luckily Sarah didn't realise, He took his gloves off and binned the medical waste. Sarah adjusted herself in the bed and smiled. Dr beck put her notes back and walked to the door and said,

"right get some rest and ill be back to check on you later ok, lunch will be round soon"

Sarah smiled and said,

"ok thank you Dr"

He smiled and walked out, Sarah turned and grabbed her cell phone off the table next to her and began scrolling Facebook not noticing him standing outside her door watching her with a dark predatory look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Was sitting in his office , he was lounging in his chair and scrolling on his computer. He smiled gleefully as he was looking at Sarah's Facebook page. He pressed the print button and his printer next to his computer whirled to life, he smirked and grabbed the two pages that came out and folded them up and put them into his bag.

Albert had stayed the night at the hospital choosing to sleep on the sofa in his office. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving Sarah. He couldn't sleep through the night; he was antsy knowing she was only a few rooms away from him.

He looked at his Clock it was now 8.45 am and he had showered and shaved and was ready to see Sarah today. He knew that he had to discharge her today and felt the pang in his heart that he might not see her for a while. He knew where she lived as he had her medical notes so he would still be able to if he wanted but he hoped she would also want that.

He was about to leave his office when one of the nurses knocked, she was a plump pretty faced blonde elderly lady,

"Good morning , I see Sarah Williams is your patient ? I thought id let you know ill be the female nurse helping her dress today, would you like me administer any pain relief whilst I'm on my rounds today?"

Alberts jaw tightened, he put on his best smile and said,

"Thanks doll but haven't you been working a late shift? why don't you go and take a break and let me find one of the nurses on a morning shift?"

The Nurse looked flustered and said,

"well only if your sure doctor? I would be extremely grateful!"

Albert smiled and said with a slight lisp,

" Yes yes of course "

She smiled and walked away and he kept smiling until she turned the corner and his façade slipped away as he glared at the spot, she was just in.

'How dare she try and take his time with Sarah away!'

'How dare interrupt our time together!' he silently fumed

He grabbed his coat and bag and smiled at the fellow nurses and Doctors, he smiled as he got outside her room and watched her from her window. He opened the door clearing his throat to announce his entrance. His heart skipped as she smiled at him.

"Good morning Sarah, how do you feel?" he asked as he perched on the end of her bed.

Sarah smiled and said,

"I'm feeling much better today Doctor. My Stitches are a bit sore but other than that I feel fine"

He nodded and smiled,

"well that's to be expected. We're looking to discharge you today . I want to take one more scan on your head just to confirm that you don't have any bleeds. I don't think you do as you would have displayed signs through out the night but the night staff said there wasn't any activity. I just want to make sure before I send my favourite patient home."

Sarah blushed at the comment much to Alberts delight. Sarah's phone binged on the table next to her and she sighed and ignored it, Alberts eyebrow rose and said,

"Boyfriend trouble?"

Albert knew from her facebook that she didn't have one but he wanted to check there was no one he had to deal with.

Sarah scoffed and said,

"definitely not my boyfriend, My friends keep texting me asking if I'm ok which is lovely but I just want a rest from my phone"

Albert smiled and said,

"fair enough doll. Your MRI is scheduled for an hours' time. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Sarah shook her head and said

"no not yet but I'm hoping they come round soon as I'm starving"

Albert smiled and said,

"Well I'm about to head down to the cafeteria for mine , how about I grab us both some breakfast and we can sort out when you want to meet up for me to help you with your Medical studies? My treat."

Sarah smiled brightly and said,

" that would be perfect thank you , I really do appreciate this. I feel like I'm over my head with all the work and having your help would mean the world to me"

Albert put his hand to his heart in awe and then realised what he was doing ,he moved his hand away and put his hand on the bed and said ,

" ok doll ill be back soon"

"Im going to try and get in the shower and clean up before your back then"

Albert wanted to stay and help her in the shower so much that he nearly offered his help out loud but he knew he couldn't scare her off , not when she was responding to him so well.

" ill get a nurse if you want , she can grab you some toiletry bits and towels but you look lovely to me"

Albert held his breath hoping she wasn't going to be scared of his advances

Sarah smiled and blushed again making his heart clench,

"Thank you Dr Beck".


End file.
